Toxic Lash
damage; this effect is doubled for melee strikes. Instantly burst spores when attacking afflicted enemies. | cost = | damage = 20% / 24% / 26% / 30% (added gun damage) 40% / 48% / 52% / 60% (added melee damage) | range = N/A | duration = 20 / 25 / 35 / 45 s | misc = 100% ( status chance) 100% (Spores burst chance) | cardonly = } |info = *Saryn imbues all her weapons with potent toxins for 20 / 25 / 35 / 45 seconds, adding 20% / 24% / 26% / 30% of the weapon's total damage as damage (doubled for melee weapons), with 100% status chance on every strike. **Added damage bonus is affected by Ability Strength. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Toxic Lash adds damage to every weapon attack calculated from Saryn's total weapon damage before damage resistances are applied. (e.g., with a maxed and a weapon that inflicts 300 total damage before damage resistances are factored, a rank-3 Toxic Lash will add 0.3 1.3|mt=y}} damage to each strike). **The gas cloud from a proc will cause a second proc from Toxic Lash. **The explosion from mods like will proc while Toxic Lash is active. **The additional damage is a separate instance of damage and does not combine with elemental damage on the weapon. ***As such, Faction Damage Mods have their effect applied 3''' times for the proc. ***The guaranteed proc is affected by your equipped weapon's toxin mods. **Cast animation of ~'''1 second is affected by or . ***Saryn is immune to crowd control during the cast animation. *Casting Toxic Lash is a one-handed action that can be done while performing many actions without interrupting them, including reloading, charging, shooting, maneuvering, and while on a zipline. **Can be recast to refresh its duration. *'Ability Synergy:' Toxic Lash can make burst with every attack, even without direct hits. |augment = |tips = *This is a good candidate for since there is no Ability Range, *The percentage of Toxin damage granted is multiplied by Ability Strength. ** The exact amount of Toxin damage is equal to the percentage multiplied by the weapon's total damage. *Toxic Lash is an invaluable ability for players who were not able to collect a Melee Toxin mod or not capable of equipping such on Melee weapons, in which the ability becomes a suitable replacement for those in need of direct health damage. *Using a hammer with the stance equipped will make it easy to pop Spores while Toxic Lash is active, due to the ground slam attacks of the stance's combos. *While Toxic Lash doesn't increase the damage over time effect of gas status effects, it does affect its initial damage, dealing separate toxin damage to all enemies affected by gas status effects, and applying separate instances of toxin damage over time to them. *Toxic Lash's bonus damage also applies to secondary damage from augment mods, like AoE from and . | max = }} See Also * de:Ansteckung es:Azote tóxico ru:Заражение Category:Saryn Category:Update 7 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Toxin Damage Category:One-Handed Abilities